epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Hawking
Stephen Hawking battled Albert Einstein in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. He also has made five cameo appearances to date: Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 2, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (on Mr. Rogers' channel on Picasso's television). He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Stephen William Hawking was born on January 8, 1942. He is a British physicist whose work has earned him many honors. Such work includes collaborating on the Penrose–Hawking singularity theorem and the prediction that black holes produce radiation. Hawking is known for his long-term struggle with ALS, a disease that impairs motor skills, causing him to become paralyzed and use a speech-generating device. ERBoH Bio 'Sup? I'm a theoretical physicist and cosmologist, like my man Carl Sagan. I'm also from England, but you can probably tell that from my accent. Psych! You've been Hawking burned! I'm in this chair because I've got the worst case of Lou Gehrig's disease anyone's ever seen. But I'm better than the most because most with this disease do not live past 40! And I'm 70! Hell yeah. I also have to use this computer to talk because I got pneumonia while visiting the Cern Hadron Collider. They had to perform an emergency tracheotomy and boom! Now I sound like a Speak and Spell. But it's cool, it doesn't slow me down, I've been married twice! I'm also CRAZY smart. I'm trying to find the answer to the "Theory of Everything" which includes deciphering a P-Brane, a spatially extended mathematical concept in String Theory. See, I told you I was fuckin' smart. I also wrote a huge best seller called "A Brief History of Time," that tries to explain the Big Bang, black holes and light cones to idiots like you. Good luck! Lyrics 'Einstein vs Stephen Hawking:' 'Verse 1:' You've got no idea what you're messin' with here, boy! I got 12-inch rims on my chair. That's how I roll, y'all! You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll! I'll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time, When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind! I’m the best! I'm the Snoop Dogg of science! I'll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants! 'Verse 2:' There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe. Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd. You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making? I'm about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan! And while it's true that my work is based on you, I'm a super computer. You’re like a TI-82! Ooh! 'Hitler vs Vader 2:' (Hawking appears in the end of the rap battle, and he has only one line he tells Hitler.) Because you're standing over the Rancor Pit. Appearances So far, Stephen Hawking has appeared the most times in ERB out of all the rappers (Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 2, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso). Over the course of three seasons, he has appeared the following times: Einstein vs Stephen Hawking: He rapped against Albert Einstein. Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers: Stephen Hawking appeared in Mr. Rogers' picture on his wall. Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: Hawking was one of the many cameos during Nice Peter's verses. Hitler vs Vader 2: Hawking's shadow was visible at the beginning of the video, but he did not appear until the end when he rolled out of the shadows. It was shown that he uses his hand to control his wheelchair. Hitler vs Vader 3: Hawking was by Vader's side on his ship where he took the role of R2-D2. Then, he passed the mic to Hitler, which led to Hitler beginning the battle. Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso: Hawking appeared once again in the background of Mister Rogers' channel (13) on Picasso's television. Trivia *In Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Hawking can be seen playing Angry Birds on his computer in several shots. Peter has stated that the company which makes Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment) said thanks to them for including Angry Birds in the video. *Hawking is the first rapper that does not speak at all, with the next being Dr. Seuss. Instead, his voice synthesizer raps for him. *As a cameo in Hitler vs Vader 3, his role mirrors R2-D2's in the Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi scene. *Stephen Hawking has the most cameo appearances, at five. *He is the second rapper to have only one character shown in his title card, after "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter